1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cationic fluorochemical surfactants useful as antistatic agents and lubricants for polymeric shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,642 -- De Marco et al., issued July 3, 1962, describes use of a mixture of a quaternary pyridinium compound and an aqueous perfluoroalkyl acrylate to render textiles water-resistant and oil-resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,218 -- Gagliardi, issued Oct. 31, 1967, describes "soilproofing" textiles with quaternary ammonium compounds derivatives of highly fluorinated aliphatic carboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,494 -- Gagliardi, issued May 5, 1970, describes "soilproofing" of textiles with highly fluorinated quaternary ammonium compounds containing carboxamido, thioether and acid linkages between fluoro moiety and the quaternized nitrogen.
Although these patents teach preparation of fluorinated surfactants, there is a definite need for improved fluorinated surfactants having useful properties as antistatic agents and lubricants for polymeric shapes.